


Intimacy with Tae

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, but gender is unspecified, is it necrophilia if she's a zombie, reader gotta peen, that's gonna be my tag for zombie stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You wake up to a surprise with Tae.





	Intimacy with Tae

As you slowly awaken from an awfully lewd dream that you wish you could enjoy a little longer, you feel something cold brushing against your thighs, and something nuzzling against your morning wood. For a moment, you thought you’re just cuddling your blanket or something, but then you start to feel… teeth? A soft nibbling on your bulge…

You rub your eyes, and sit up a bit. Strange, the nibbling’s still going. You look down, and… holy fuck, a zombie! Oh you’re so fucking done, you can’t believe you’ve let your guard down, and now you’re about to be eaten by a horrible, dreadful zombie with sharp teeth and red glowing eyes and-

Oh it’s just Tae. Right. You keep forgetting that you’re friends with zombie idols now. You relax, and flop back down in bed with a sigh. You’re not sure what she’s doing, but you give her a pat on the head and says, “Morning, Tae…”

“Rrughgh…” Expectedly, you get a zombie moaning in response. It’s hard getting used to communicating with Tae like this, but at least you think you can understand her well enough. You just can’t understand most of the things she do most of the time. 

“How did you sl-... Tae, what are you doing…” You thought you’d just do small talk but now you’re seriously bothered by just what she is doing with her head at your crotch, nibbling on your bulge like that. It’s kind of disconcerting. It’s always disconcerting having a bitey zombie near your dick.

“Ghhnhgh…” Thanks Tae, that tells you everything.

Rather than stopping what she’s doing, the zombie just starts… oh goodness what is she doing, why is she doing this. She’s awkwardly pulling your pants down, and then going for your underwear, before you reach down and kinda just, hold her head in your hands.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Tae, what are you doing?” Your mind starts clearing up from the morningness as you sit up and process what this feral zombie girl is wanting from you. Can zombies even… do that?

“Uughhnnh…” Tae just makes more zombie noises as she nuzzles her face up against your morning wood and flails a bit. Maybe it’s better if you let her head go so you can tell just what she wants.

As soon as you let go of her head, Tae quickly goes back to undoing your pants and pulling down your underwear, revealing your boner, still hard from that lewd dream you were just having. You watch with bated breath as she… licks up your shaft-!?

“T-Tae-!? You… y-you seriously…” Oh gosh, this is wrong on so many levels, not only is she an idol, she’s a zombie. Does this count as necrophilia? It’s admittedly incredibly hot, since you do like Tae a lot, and also she’s surprisingly good with her tongue, but still… “Is this… is this okay-?”

“Nnrhr.” She resumes licking at your erection, seemingly unbothered by any ethical dilemmas you may be having regarding this situation. Then again, at this point, you’re more concerned that she might accidentally bite your dick off, since she’s always so bitey, but as she actually opens her mouth up and goes down on you, she’s surprisingly careful not to hurt you. 

“W-wow… you’re… you’re good at this, Tae…” You relax a bit, laying back down as the zombie continues sucking you off. You still can’t get over the fact that she’s dead, since you’re so used to someone’s mouth being warm, not chilly, but it didn’t change the fact that Tae is somehow pretty good at making you feel good. 

She keeps going, bobbing her head up and down on your shaft, before going for a deepthroat, keeping her own head in place as she uses her tongue to tease your shaft. It feels amazing, but then you start getting a bit worried, with how long she’s down for. “Hey, doesn’t that… w-won’t you… oh of course you won’t, you’re dead, you probably don’t have gag reflexes anymore…”

Oh what silly concerns you have. Zombie girls don’t choke on a dick, no matter how big it is, they probably don’t even need to breathe. Still, it’s just… kind of jarring seeing Tae deepthroating you for so long, without choking, without her face turning purple, without even tearing up, but it is incredibly hot still. It almost makes you want to just grab her head and fuck her throat, but you’re worried if you did that she might accidentally bite down. So you just keep letting her do her thing. She’s good at it anyways.

After the deepthroat, Tae returns to bobbing her head up and down your dick, this time rubbing along your shaft with one hand as she goes. Seemingly determined to make you cum, she moves faster and faster, stimulating your cock with her tongues in ways you’re pretty sure no one alive can, until you finally hit your climax.

“T-Tae, I’m… I’m cumming-!” You cry out as your body tenses up, and your cock unloads into the zombie’s mouth. Never did you ever think you would ever cum to a zombie, into a zombie, because of a zombie, but you guess there’s a first for everything.

Tae keeps her undead lips tightly latched onto your cock until you’ve finally stopped cumming. Then, she pulls out with a pop, and opens up her mouth, showing you a small pool of your cum that she’s collected on her tongue, with a “blruunnhh…” 

“Wow, uh… wow, you’re… you’re good at this Tae…” You pant, worn out by a surprisingly good blowjob from a zombie, who’s now closed her mouth and swallowed your cum. Is this like, a zombie thing that they don’t tell you, the fact that they eat cum? What a scandal that would be, if such a secret is leaked from the government… an absolute conspiracy… “Have you… um, have you done this kind of thing before?”

“Mnnghhughh.” Tae doesn’t give you any responses asides from that, not even a nod or a head shake, so you have no idea what that means. “Ggrughg.”

“I… I see…” You don’t really know what else to say to that, honestly. You just kind of relax, and… geez, why isn’t your boner going away? You’ve already came! Stupid morning woods…

As Tae seems to have noticed this too, she suddenly pounces on you, making you yelp out of surprise, and of a bit of horror too. You may be friends now but it’s still hard to get used to seeing a zombie suddenly pounce on you like this. Even harder to get used to a zombie pulling her pants down and grinding against your cock. 

“You do… you really want to do this, eh-?” You gulp. You may have just gotten a blowjob from her, but the ramifications of putting your dick in a dead body is still messing you up, reanimated or not. You’re surprised that her pussy’s even wet, you didn’t realize zombie pussy is still capable of self lubrication. That came out so wrong.

“Nnrgh.” Tae gives a nod. Finally, a response you can actually comprehend. But wow, this is… this is so much more than you expected to wake up to in the morning, but honestly? You’re not against it. You do like Tae a lot, so if it makes her happy, you’re down to fuck, zombie or not.

“O-okay. Let’s… um, let’s do this then. Just… don’t get too rough, okay?” You’re aware of how intense she can get at times, you just hope this won’t be one of those times, you don’t wanna risk her injuring you.

“Nrughg.” Tae gives another nod, before slowly going down on you.

You’ve never had undead pussy before, but you can positively say that you’re rather surprised that it’s actually pretty soft, as you feel Tae’s pussy engulfing more of your shaft, until she’s gone all the way down. Sure, her pussy’s kind of cold, giving your cock a really weird yet pleasant sensation, but it’s still soft and… actually feels kind of really amazing. You only get so long to just kind of, bask in the feeling of having penetrated a zombie’s pussy though, before Tae starts jerkily moving her hips up and down, moving as not-too-roughly as she can.

“Ughgnngh… nnghhg… rrgbuggh…”

It’s hard to gauge whether or not Tae is enjoying this as much as you are, since her… well, her moaning is just the same as her usual zombie moaning, except it’s happening every time she moves down on your shaft. While it’s admittedly kind of hot, you do hope that she’s actually feeling good from this too.

“Does it… nnh, does it feel good for you too, Tae?” You gasp in between groans, getting awfully sweaty and heated up from how incredibly turned on you are from this. How hot your body is juxtaposes nicely with how cold her body is. 

“N-nugughr... “ You still don’t know what that means, but Tae does start speeding up, jerking her hips up and down on your cock, making it harder for you to hold back your voice. All of a sudden though, in a zombiesque frenzy, she comes down on you and sinks her teeth into your neck. 

“T-Tae-!?” You’re into biting, but a zombie biting-!? Is this safe-!? You won’t turn into a zombie from this, will you!? ...Surprisingly, she isn’t actually doing it hard enough to hurt you. In fact she’s… actually really good at biting you in a way that turns you on even more. So you just keep letting her do her thing.

The way Tae is jerking her hips up and down, slamming her pussy down to the hilt every time, and the way she’s biting into your neck like this, it’s really driving you wild with how good it feels. Especially since you’re still sensitive from having cummed when she sucked you off, the coldness and softness of her pussy is quickly pushing you to the edge. The more Tae gets turned on, the harder she bites down on you too, and it feels so much better than you’d anticipate a zombie bite to feel. Before you know it, you’ve hit your climax again, blowing your load into Tae’s pussy as you wrap your arms tightly around her, holding her stiff body close to yours. 

“N-nnhh… wow, that… that felt so good…” You pant loudly as you try to catch your breath postorgasm, but you barely get a chance to, since Tae’s still going hard on your dick, biting your neck so hard you’re certain she’s gonna leave a mark. She keeps going until she suddenly becomes much stiffer than usual, moving much jerkier than usual, and her zombie quim pours out of her zombussy. 

As Tae relaxes on top of you, your cock still lodged in her pussy, she kinda lets out a satisfied groan. Or at least you think it’s satisfied, you still have trouble telling apart her different zombie moans. Nevertheless, you still hold her close to you and nuzzle her a bit. She’s been a surprisingly good fuck, considering how you know basically nothing about her asides from being a zombie who bites and stuff, and you’re actually kind of really glad she made a move on you like that. 

“Hey, uh… thanks, Tae.” You say, and kiss her on the cheek. You feel so awkward saying this but you don’t know how else to thank a zombie post-fuck. “You’re… you’re really good at this, you know that? I never knew that… uhh, zombie girls can be… so good at that…”

“Rngnughh.” Tae groans, giving you the same dopey look she always has on, and gives you a lick to the cheek in return for your kiss. You wonder if it’s because she can’t purse her lips into a kiss anymore.

“You think uh… we can do this again sometimes, Tae?”

“Ughgngh.” She says with a nod. You’re glad she augments her groaning with body language that you can understand.

“Heheh, sweet. I’m glad.”

You admit you had Tae pegged as just a mindless zombie when you first saw her on stage, but after getting to know her better, you realize she’s actually completely sentient. You’re still not sure why she acts so zombiesque and can’t seem to speak, but you can live with that. After all, having such a close relationship with her means more to you than any reservations or prejudices you may have had about zombies.

**Author's Note:**

> I marathoned Zombieland Saga with my girlfriend last night and I absolutely loved it. I love every single one of the zombie girls, but my favourites are definitely Tae, Yugiri, and Saki. I already have a thing for zombies so this anime was absolutely :ok_hand: for me.
> 
> Also I have no idea what role the reader plays here I'm gonna be honest, the zombie girls kinda live in a resident evil type mansion without outside contact so it's unlikely they'd ever have living friends who actually embrace their undeath. And no, I don't ship Kotaro with any of them, dude's too goofy for that.


End file.
